The present invention relates to a system for automatic telephone answering picture/sound recording and a device therefor, in which a remote controlled television picture/sound recording effected through telephone line, and an automatic caller's message recording effected upon reception of a telephone incoming call, are performed by the use of a common recording medium composed of a video tape.
A device, which performs a remote control of a television picture/sound recording device (such as a VCR) through television line, has been known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,851, for instance. On the other hand, a variety of automatic telephone answering devices of a type automatically responding to a telephone call to record a caller message have been developed by the present applicant over the last thirty years and well known. However, these two kinds of devices have been utilized independently from each other, since no relationship has been found between them.